youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
OfficialNerdCube
Daniel Hardcastle (born March 23, 1989) known on YouTube as OfficialNerdCubed or Nerd³ is a UK gamer well known for his rapid editing style and one-episode Let's Plays on his main channel, OfficialNerdCubed. Instead of doing a typical Let's Play, he examines the game in a 30 minute video, reminiscent of TotalBiscuit's "WTF Is?" series, but maintaining a humourous twist throughout. NerdCubed's editing style is inspired by a popular Hannah Hart video series called "My Drunk Kitchen." About Nerd3 uploads a video everyday consisting mostly out of Let's Plays that are one episode where he just talks about the game and plays it. He releases his "Completes" series as an extra video on the day of release. These videos last anywhere from 15 minutes to sometimes up to an hour. Running Series (as of 31 Oct. 2015): * Nerd3 Live / Nerd3 Sometimes - A series, where he just takes his streams from Twitch and uploads their highlights or them as whole onto YouTube. They are currently in testing and he does not advertise them much at this time as a result. * The Nerd3 Fustercluck '- A bi-weekly Twitch series where Dan, Matt, Wot, Tracey, Rebecca and Steve talk about pretty much everything. They usually play a game, and then do a Q&A afterwards. This series is livestreamed on Wednesdays and uploaded on Sundays. Will be alternating with the Podcat series * '''Nerd3 Podcats - '''A new Twitch series that will alternate with the Flustercluck and will feature Dan and Jon from Many A True Nerd plus various guest judges talking about gaming news. * '''Nerd3 Hates -' Sort of the sequel to the '''Hell '''series but now with more hatred. This will be one of the series being posted throughout the week except on Wednesdays and the weekends. * '''Nerd3 Loves - '''The opposite of the '''Hates series, where dan will be playing games that he loves. * Nerd3 Tests - 'A new series in which Dan will blindly go into an indie game for 15–30 minutes and give his impressions on it and his recommendations. * '''Nerd3 Discusses -' A rambley ranty series where Dan will simply dicuss a topic to the viewers. * 'Nerd3 Battle -' The continuation of Sunday Night Jelly where Dan and DadCubed will play a game together that involves some form of battling and see who comes out victorious after a certain amount of rounds. This series will be posted on Sundays ' * 'Nerd3 Makes -' A series where Dan talks about games which he has made. Currently, he has made two videos, but has yet to make one for Pi Fight (his latest game). * 'Nerd3 Extra -' A series where he posts things that could go on IRL channel if they weren't about gaming, such as glitches, game breaking bugs and rants. There is some speculation this has replaced the Soapbox series even though he has said that that would go to the IRL channel. * 'Nerd³'s Demma Plays -' He and Emma Blackery play various games. This has no set schedule and episodes are released sporadically. * 'Nerd³ Mods -' Dan uses mods in GTA V and in the future will be using mods for different games to mess around and display the use of them will be posted every Wendsday * 'Little and Cubed ''-''' An equivalent of Little vs. Cubed, but also includes cooperative games and missions. * '''Nerd3 Plays - An edited video focusing on comedy with a humor-at-your-face comedy style, which Dan is known for. These take a longer time to produce then his other videos and are now scheduled to release on a Saturday. * Nerd Challenges - A series where Dan attempts to complete challenges either set by himself or the community. Completed/Retired (as of 31 Oct. 2015): * Nerd³ Hell '- A series where he plays the worst of the worst games, mostly German simulators though. At the end of each episode he determines if the game is worth its place in hell. * '''Nerd³ FW '- A series where he just "chats" with the viewers whilst "f*cking around" in a game, like the title "FW" or "F*cks with" stands for. He began to start reviewing games he played in this series by cancelling Nerd3 Reviews before starting it. * '''Nerd³ 101 - A series where Dan would give his first impressions of the game with no prior knowledge of it. The predecessor series to FW. * Nerd³ The Alpha Detective - In this series, Dan would play games that are currently in Alpha/Beta stage. The series was ended when Dan changed up his channel and the concept was merged in "Nerd³' FW". 23 episodes were produced between September 2013 to May 2014. * Nerd³ Review - This series was announced along with many others when Dan decided to change up his channel majorly for the second time. No videos were produced for it and Dan announced in a sutble manner on his Twitter account that the series had "Disappeared". During his GTA V live stream he was asked why the series was axed and he explained that it would be redundant as if he enjoys a game already he would review it during a "FW" video, the same applies for games he disliked as he could put them in a "Hell" video. * Three Free Games Friday - In this series, Dan picked 3 games that were free which he enjoyed. The games consisted mainly of web/flash games and varied in genres. Dan would spend some time in each game showing what you can do. Occasionally the episodes would be aired on a Saturday which eventually started to annoy Dan once people made a big deal about it. The series was stopped multiple times and took some breaks due to the Youtube content id system. In November 2014, Dan released a special edition of the series, called 901 Free Games Friday, featuring 901 free games. * Nerd³ Permadeath: Space Engineers - This series consisted of 10 episodes. Dan played on the Armageddon difficulty leading to the starting area and ship to be heavily damaged. Over the course of the series he avoided the meteor showers by moving his ship behind a large asteroid. He spends most of the series collecting materials and rebuilding his ship. The series ended with Dan finishing repairing his ship and escaping the zone the meteor showers were in the range of. * Nerd³ Permadeath: FTL Infinite Space - After changing some formats on the channel, Dan brought back the permadeath series due to personal enjoyment and popular demmand. In this series, Dan used the "Infinite Space" mod for FTL to see how long he could go. * Nerd³ Permadeath: GTA IV - The GTA IV permadeath was the last before Dan retired the format (Later brought back due to popular demand). The series was a crossover between the Permadeath and Challenges series as Dan stated he wanted to do more "Interesting Challenges" instead of regular permadeaths. For this reason, Dans goal for the series was to survive a 6 star wanted level in free roam. He died multiple times during it, treating it more like his "Challenges" series would run and he continued to play afterwards. * Nerd³ Completes: Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force - Whilst his Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 series was on-going, Dan decided to play another game un-edited to produce more content at a faster rate. Dan chose to play the game as he enjoyed it and wanted to share the experience with his viewers. * Nerd³ Completes: RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - Dan played RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 as voted on by viewers at the end of Bully. His goal for the series was to completely fill up a park with different themes thought up by himself and the viewers. During the series, Dan asked the viewers to name the rides and to create fan art for the rides to be displayed alongside them. At one point during the early part of the series when Dan was hal through the first park, The save file got deleted. Luckily a fan had made a perfect copy and was able to send it to him. The series eventually ended when the save file became too big for the game to handle. * Nerd³ Permadeath: Far Cry 3 - The first permadeath series where Dan attempted to take control of the Northen Island in Far Cry 3 on medium difficulty. During the series, Dan died whilst pushing a boat due to a glitch, because of this he decided that if he died from a glitch it wouldn't end the series and he decided to continue without terminating the series. The series eventually ended during the final takeover in which he was killed by fire, despite this he continued to attack the outpost to get revenge. * Minecraft Buildy Thingy - A series in which Dan would make various different things in Minecraft, including two failed attempts at houses, a ship (the HMS HMS) and a TARDIS. * Nerd³ Permadeath: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare - The second permadeath series where Dan would play through the game with a set goal or objective. The permadeath ended rather unexpectably due to the games control system, causing Dan to fall off a cliff to his death which has become a running joke ever since. * Nerd³ Completes: Bully - Dan played through the entire story of Bully due to it getting the most amount of votes from the fans. He started a new save and released 22 videos between August and November 2012. During the series, Dan received a large amount of hate due to a gay kiss shown in a video. He didn't edit out the kiss and made fun of the haters, most likely due to his views on equality. This series also featured Sasha, The scooter named after the scooter in the TV show Scrubs. * Nerd³'s Month Of: Spore - The follow-up to The Sims 3, Dan played through Spore as voted by the viewers at the end of The Sims 3. Dan released 17 episodes from early July to late August, for this reason he decided to rename the series to "Nerd³ Completes" * Nerd³'s Month Of: The Sims 3 - A series which Dan continued his original "Sims 3" video with his evil character Kenith Kenithson. Dan released 7 episodes across the month of June 2012. The popularity of Kenith Kennithson has been referenced in several other videos by Dan, naming other characters or things after him. * Nerd³ Completes: The Simpsons Hit And Run - Dan started this series due to high demand and praise people had for the game. Due to his love for The Simpsons he decided to play it and had high expectations, this was soon short lived due to the basic map style, repetitive gameplay and general bad quality. Although he called the last episode the finale he never actually completed the game as the final mission was far to difficult, taking up about half an hour of the episode. When he got to the end of the mission after many attempts, he messed up and decided call the series an end. Dan mentioned on his Twitter he was happy it was over as it was an "awful, awful game". A year later, he returned to the series for a 'Nerd3 Challenges' video where the aim was to complete it (from which he had to start from 'Alien Auto-Topsy Part I' due to the aforementioned rage quit). At the end of the episode, the time ran out whilst 'Abraham's Vehicle' was in the tractor beam, causing him to rage quit and state directly to the mic "I hate this game" and cut to the credits. * Nerd3 Completes Shadow of the Colossus - A series where Dan played through Shadow of the Colossus on the PlayStation 3. The series was recorded live on Twitch and then released on YouTube. * Nerd³ Completes: Futurama - Completed series where Dan finished the Futurama game for the PS2. * Nerd'''3 Heists'''- A series where Dan completes heists on GTA V with a group of friends. * Little vs. Cubed - A series where he and InTheLittleWood play multiplayer games to beat each other. Although not gone, runs on YOGCASTMartins channel now * Father and Son-days - A series in which Dan and his Dad, Dad³, play a variety of co-op or versus games together. The series is sometimes featured in a different format (Dad³ Plays) on Dad³'s channel as Dan would star in the video which would be aimed more for that channel.The episodes air on a Sunday although some extra episodes are aired throughout the week. This series ended on October 11, 2015. * SNJ (Sunday Night Jelly): '''A series as a temporary replacement for Father and Son-days, where he will (usually) play three games of five rounds of Gang Beasts (more if the three games do not take up fifteen minutes) with the winner decided by who wins two of the three games (more if the time is allotted) . The format is in reference to the Sunday night WWE Pay-Per-View. * '''Nerd³ Completes... Cities: Skylines '''- This series began after Dan's completion of his Red Faction Guerilla series. Dan builds a city he named Dave the City after asking for suggestions for names on Twitter. The map itself was created by MachoTaco24. Upcoming * '''Nerd³ Completes: Timesplitters: Future Perfect - One main reason Dan decided to do this series was to continue the current trend of older games mainly on the PlayStation 2. This series will be recorded on Twitch and then distributed on YouTube. The series is not confirmed, but Dan has talked about it. Specials * A Nerd³ Road Trip - 2,000,000 Subscriber Special * Nerd³ The Road Trip! Euro Truck Simulator 2 * Nerd³ Plays Desert Bus 1,000,000 Subs Special! * A Nerd³ Road Trip - Fuel * A Very Bully Christmas * 100,000 Subs Special! Nerd³'s Parents Play.... * 100th Video Special! The Pointless Adventure * Nerd³'s SSXMAS! IRL Channel Dan created his IRL channel in March 2012. It is called "OfficiallyNerdCubed". As of february 2015 it has just over 380k subscribers. Dan created the channel to produce all his IRL content such as his Vlogs which were previously released on his main channel. Most of the produced content are miscellaneous that follow no real trend or fashion. Running Series * Soup with Nerd3 - This news series replaced the Knee Jerk. Originally planned to be daily/semi-daily but eventually became a weekly/semi-weekly schedule. Dan talked about game news or news relating to the channels or other things he wanted to talk about. Each (when he remembers) video he'd eat soup out of a cup as opposed to coffee. * The Nerd³ Podcast - A revival of the Nerd³ Tubecast. This series is an audio podcast as opposed to the Tubecast being a video podcast. * Nerd³ Unboxing - When Dan or Wot had something interesting to unbox such as a console or computer, They would make an unboxing video with a comedy twist. Dan usually mistreated what he was unboxing in order to annoy people. The unboxing videos started to have a "monthly" schedule once Dan started getting Loot Crates. * Nerd3's Bricking It - This series began on 2/2/2015. Dan shows and talks about his various lego sets and lego figures. * Dan's Vlog - * Wot's Vlog - * Nerd³ IRL Plays - In this series Dan, Wot, and other guests would play board games or table top games. Intially planned for a new video to come out each week but only two were released. While a new video has not come since 3/1/2013 Dan has not officially stated whether or not he has axed this series. Retired Series * Nerd³'s Knee-jerk - "Daily" news straight from the gaming industry. In October 2014 Dan announced the Knee-Jerks would be weekly due to a long absence. Dan ended this series after several months of absence. This series was been replaced by Soup with Nerd3. * Nerd³ Tubecast - The video podcast that consisted of 6.5 episodes each being an hour long with the .5 episode being half an hour. There was two 2012 awards tubecasts. Games Dan has started to produce small games which he intends to release to the public for free. Most games will feature references to his videos and content. * How To Snooker - Whilst messing around and practicing making games, Dan accidently created a snooker game. He then turned it into a full game and released it on his site. * Systems Nominal - Dan's second game. This was scheduled to be released in November 2014, but was delayed to December 2014. It is available as a free download. The concept is something Dan has wanted to do for a while and has "Experimental Gameplay". * Pi Fight - Quotes * "Hello Procrastinators!" (Retired) * "Turrah!" (Retired Ending) * "SASHPARILLA!" * "Death for breakfast!" * "10 points to Griffindor for you." * "Death in your general direction!" * "See this thing it actually shoots laser beams (fires gun) see laser beams. OH SH*T THAT WAS A POLICEMAN. ARSE ARSE ARSE ARSE ARSE." * "Ok you may feel a small prick. Hitting you with a very large hammer nnyyaah" * "SH*T SH*T SH*T WHERE DID THAT COME FROM OH MY GOD HAHAHA!" * "And FLAP! uuuhauy (Chokes)." * "The problem with this jump my friend is that this game was made by a gibbon!" * "Alright lets cross the runway. NYAAAAA (Squeals)" * "Oh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUMM!" * "We're all the same colour. When we're invisible." * "GO. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" * "Don't ruin my shop! Don't ruin my shop!" * "Found his face, with my gun, I am the best, (And that's how it's done)!" * "WOOOAAAAAHOHO!" * "Oh that is not (flies upside down in a Boeing). That is not what I wanted to do." * "Oi. Yellow line you d*ck!" * "So this one's going about as well as usual (pile up of F1 cars)" * "(cleverbot) My name is cleverbert. HAHAHAHAHA Cleverbert." * "Sasha let's ride out. and do what we always do, MURDER OLD LADIES!" * (explosion)"Pssh tank cant hit sh-(explodes) * "Before then, the usual Train Simulator Challenge: trying not to die of old age before the game loads up (waiting) Didn't, make it. *thud* (still waiting) Oh my god, a snail could load an AK47 faster than this game could load ITSELF! (still waiting) *snoring* Uh, we're here, we're in! We're embedded in the wall." * "That's a thing, apparently." * "All you need is love. And a machine gun. And something to eat, probably drink. That’s all you need. And probably something to entertain you, like the internet or a game of Kerplunk or some pornography. All together now!" * "ARSE TRUMPETS!" * "Christ on a bike!" * "Shit the (bloody) bed!" * "This gay kiss!" * "Death to all the ducks!" * "SASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" * "I am sensible!" * "I LIED!!!!!!" * "I watch you while you sleep..." * "Silly Canada, this is game, not sweeties!" * "FLUSH THE TOILET!" * "Oh good grief, I've crashed! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MOTHER'S DAY! BIRTHDAY! TUESDAY! WEDNESDAY!" * "BRADDDDD" * "Interesting" * "Oh arse" * "True story. Lies" * "CARKOUR!" * "Go! AHAHHAHAHA IT JUST LEFT HIM BEHIND! OH.." * "KEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYSKEYS"(LINK) * "OH MY GOD A LEARJET!" * "WUB A LUB DUB DUB, WE'RE BACK MOTHAFUCKAS!" * "Oh cock monkeys" * "I am so racist" - Dan Hardcastle * lovelyjubbly * PLANE FROM A TRAIN! * YEEEEEEEEEEP!! * Why must everything I love spiral to its death!? Trivia * He had a tumblr called Nerd³ Actually, though this has recently been deleted. * He has a website on which he worked "every day for two years. His website now hosts his videos and games in an easy-to-use format. * Currently, he runs another channel, OfficiallyNerdCubed, where he uploads vlogs and other IRL videos such as his "Daily" Knee-Jerk where he comments on recent gaming news and events. * Nerd³'s dad has his own channel, Dad³, after he became popular with Nerd³'s father-and-son-day videos (See Above). The channel mainly consists of console games with videos being realesed every few days. Dan assisted his Dad with the channel for a while by editting and organizing his videos. * His main account OfficialNerdCubed reached one million subscribers on July 27, 2013. * He mostly keeps his personal life private, although he has confirmed in a Tumblr post that the reason he moved to Canada to live with his girlfriend. * He is colorblind * It has been referenced many times before that Dan is a fan of the show, Rick and Morty * It is a well known fact that Dan hates ducks. * Dan is an atheist. * Dan has chronic fatigue syndrome. * Dan Bull wrote Dan's theme song, which is used in his outro. * Dan also used to run a web comic, which he now no longer writes, however these are downloadable from the 'help' section on his website. * Dan's apartment building was once broken into by a fan who apparently "tracked him down by the marks on the floor outside the door of his apartment which were once glimpsed in a video". All the guy wanted was a photo, The situation was apparantly handled by Wot, Dan then made a video about it. * Dan considers 3 games to be perfect and that would score 10/10. These are, Portal, Shadow of the Collossus and Papers Please. * Dans favorite games include GTA V, Portal, Just Cause 2, and Shadow of the Colossus. Some believe that he deleted it because he likes to keep his life private, but this is not true. * Dan is currently making games and intends to make more in future. These range from basic Indie titles which he will release for free, to larger games which he will make with developers. * Due to YouTube's constant changes, Dan said he would eventually stop releasing videos on YouTube if it got worse and start uploading purely on his website and Twitch. He has also said he might stop making videos completely to focus on game development. * Dan deleted his Reddit account due to obsessively checking it and letting his community manager, Matt, handle his subreddit https://www.reddit.com/r/Nerdcubed. However, he has created another account. * Dan is also an Arachnophobe (which is a fear of spiders) which he has confirmed on multiple occasions and has even modded the Frostbite spiders in his Skyrim episode to look like bears so he didn't have to deal with the Spider models. Gallery Dan.jpg|Dan in his most mysterious moments. Loveheart.jpg Tardis.jpg|Dan in the Tardis DanTumblr.jpg|Dan's avatar on Tumblr nerdcubed_3830.png|Nerd³'s logo. DanTwitter.png|Dan's Twitter avatar. Nerdcubed's New Twitter profile picture.png|Dan's Twitter New Avatar